Eagle-Eye
Eagle-Eye is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a parrot and a member of the Feathered Four that protect all of SkyBird Island. He is voiced by Nestor Carbonell. Background Personality Eagle-Eye is by far the most down-to-earth, realistic member of the Feathered Four, always thinking things through before jumping in. Perhaps this is in part being the team strategist and ability to step back and assess before taking action. His intellect is sharp, and unlike some members of his team, he has the cleverness and patience to act on it. Role in the series An early design of Eagle-Eye and the rest of the Feathered Four appear in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee soon arrive and attempt to steal both the treasure and the Leaky Beak. Jake is about to give chase, but Wise Old Parrot isn't too worried about the treasure as Hook opens the treasure chest to reveal a whistle. Unknown to Hook, the whistle summons the Feathered Four, the royal protectors of Skybird Island, who swoop down and carry Hook off. In the episode "Flight of the Feathers", Wise Old Parrot summons Top Bird and rest of the Feathered Four on their hundredth mission to use the Platinum Feather to find the treasure of the Never Land Nest. While Top Bird and his team set off to find the treasure, they are attacked by Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw, who manages to steal the Platinum Feather and injure Top Bird in the process. Luckily, Top Bird lands on Pirate Island, where he meets Jake and his crew. Skully was very impressing, being a huge fan of Top Bird's many adventures. Top Bird knew of Skully's heroism as well and asks him to lead the Feathered Four in their quest to retrieve the Platinum Feather from Le Beak and locate the treasure on the top of the Never Land Nest while Jake, Izzy and Cubby tend to Top Bird's injured wing. Episode Appearances Gallery Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather02.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather03.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather04.png Talon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.png Feather Four-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg|The earlier design of Eagle-Eye and the rest of the team as they appear in "Sail Away Treasure". Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure03.jpg Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather03.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers01.jpg Swifty-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather10.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feather01.png Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg SkullySwifty&Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Feathered Four&Le Beak&-Flight of the Feather03.jpg Feathered Four&Le Beak&-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feather05.jpg Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather05.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather19.jpg Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure10.jpg Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure09.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters